One War Two Worlds
by sl3dzax1235
Summary: The year 2020. War rages in Afghanistan and Captain Levi and his squad are in the middle of it until there are sent to the magical world of equestria where they will fight in a all new war that could change their fate and all of equestria. can they win the war in front of them or will they die trying. OCxRD OCxTS OCxAJ OCxPP OCxFS OCxR.
1. The Beginning

ONE WAR TWO WORLDS

MY FIRST STORY HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTERS MAY BE SMALL BUT I'LL UPDATE THEM AS SOON AS I CAN. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO YOU CAN PM ME TO PUT IN SUGGESTIONS. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY ENJOY

Chapter 1

It was a hot day in Afghanistan in the year of 2020; I was guarding the jeep waiting for the rest of team gets the Intel from an enemy outpost. It was about ten minutes later there was gun fire coming out of nowhere hitting the truck as took cover behind it. My squad came out open firing on every enemy contact visible. I took my M4A1 and shot rounds into enemy lines as they returned their own. This went on for minutes until Staff sergeant Austin was shot in the leg by an AK-47 round; I put three rounds into the terrorist's chest killing him instantly.

When we got him back to base he was rushed to the medical station. We gave the Intel to the commander "Thank you, this should help us plan where they planning there assaults." He said as he set out the Intel. There were several cities the marked out for an attack and the first was only a few miles away from the base. "Captain Levi, take your team and guard the city from any attacks." "Sir, yes sir." I said saluting him. "Men pack your gear." I told my team as we walked out to our quarters. We gathered our gear, I grabbed my M4A1, Scar-L, KSG, Barrette 50 cal., M911, Desert eagle (my was customized to shoot different types of bullets like incendiary, explosive, poison, and regular), and about a few hundred bullets for each. We took separate jeeps due to the supplies. We were about half way there when we there was an explosion taking out both jeeps like that.

We all awoke to a bright light and there was a voice "My children, welcome to heaven." "God." We all said at once "Yes you died but I shall give another chance at life but in a world you know nothing of, now go my children." He said as we disappeared into thin air. I awoke to in a forest with all of my team, guns, and ammo, as we arose we had no idea where we were.


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 2

We got up and grabbed our gear and set off to find some shelter to put our supplies in. we walked for about a half an hour when we came upon a weird looking cottage at the edge of the forest. We walked up and knocked on the door, when we did there was a small voice "I'll be right there." And when it opened a small yellow Pegasus with pink hair and three butterflies on her rear. As soon as she took one look at us she fainted hitting the floor, we were confused so I picked her up and put her on the couch. We looked at each other confused "What do you think it is." I asked my cousin Jesse "It looks like a pony with wings." "But more importantly where are we at." My friend Caleb asked. "I wish I knew." I told everybody. When we finished she started to come to but when she saw us again she screamed I closed her mouth with my hand "Shhhhh, it's okay were not going to hurt you I promise." She seemed to calm down after that so I removed my hand. "What's your name." I asked "Fl-Fluttershy." She said slightly scared. "Okay Fluttershy, do you know where we are." "You're in Ponyville." We all looked at each other confused when she noticed this. "Who are you, and where are you from." She asked as confused as us. "I'm Levi, this is Travis, Caleb, Jesse, and Jordan and were from earth." I said answering her question. "Do you know the nearest town is?" "Yes it's down the road that way." As she pointed out the window to the road. "Thank you Fluttershy." I said as we walked out towards the town. When we walked into the town there were ponies everywhere but there were three kind earth, unicorn, and Pegasus. They stared at us with confused looks on their faces; we arrived at a large tree that was built into a house. We knocked on the door when a purple unicorn answered the door. "Hi do you know where we can put two large crates at." Jesse asked but all she did was examining us when she let us in. it was a library on the inside, before we could ask any questions she spoke up. "What kind of animal are you." We turned slightly offended by that "Were humans, but what are you." Caleb asked "Were ponies but there are three species of us earth, Pegasus, and unicorn." It answered our question about what they are but not where we are. "But where are we." I asked "Oh, you're in the land of Equestria and the city of ponyville, also my names twilight sparkle I'm an alicorn." We looked even more confused "I'm a princess which means I'm part unicorn and Pegasus." We looked relived by the answer. "So you're the only princess." I asked "Oh no, there are three others Celestia, Luna, and Cadence." Said Twilight "Okay so there are kingdoms here right?" said Jordon "Yes exactly." She replied "By any chance do you have anywhere we can put two large crates at." I asked "I'm sure you could fit them behind my house." "Good, we'll be back." I said as we left

When we found the supplies we began to take it to the tree when a wolf made out of wood jumped out from in front of us and growled loudly. I took out my desert eagle and blew the things to planks of wood with one bullet; we looked at each other and began to move faster. When we put the crates behind the tree we went back in to find five more ponies and a small dragon as soon as we saw the dragon we pulled our guns out. He seemed scared but as I had my arm against his neck and his back against the wall and I put my gun against his head, then I put my finger on the trigger. Twilight stopped me by using some sort of magic to stop me from pulling the trigger "Stop, that's our friend spike he's harmless." "Sorry, dragons in our world killed anything that was food." "Sorry about that Spike, no hard feelings." I said as I helped him up, he was still scared but accepted our apology. "These are my other friends Rainbow dash, Apple jack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, and Fl-." "Fluttershy, we meet her first when we arrived." They looked at her and she smiled shyly. "Well it's nice to meet you all." We said shaking their hooves. "So, what are those any ways." Asked Rainbow dash "These are guns, they shoot metal bullets." As we showed them our weapons. They seemed amazed especially rainbow dash. "Can you use one of them." Asked Rainbow dash "Only if twilights okay with having a hole in her tree." She nodded and I took my Scar-l and shot a round through the roof leaving a two inch hole. Only rainbow dash thought it was the most amazing thing ever "That was awesome." She said aloud "I know." Said Jesse. As we explained how they work and what our world was like. Afterwards we realized we needed a place to sleep "Do you know a place we could sleep at." I asked them "You could each stay at one of our houses." Said Twilight. Jesse got fluttershy, Travis got applejack, Jordon got rarity, Caleb got twilight, and I got rainbow dash. "Oh, you'll need a spell to be able to stay on the clouds." She pointed her horn at me and I felt a surge through my body and then nothing happened. "That should work, have a good night." she said as the others and I left. I was walking when rainbow picked me up and flying towards a city made of clouds. When we arrived at her house she was exhausted from pulling me up the entire time. As I found a spot and laid down rainbow dash asked me what was my life before I came here, I knew I shouldn't answer that question. "It doesn't matter." I said so she didn't ask again which she didn't, then minutes later I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was awoken the next day by rainbow dash yelling at me to wake up. When I got up I found that my M911 was missing when I noticed it under the bed. When I got it and pulled it out rainbow blushed and acted like nothing happened. I sighed then waited to leave, as rainbow picked me up a golden chariot pulled up being pulled by two whites Pegasus in golden armor. "Get in." they told me as I sat down they flew off leaving rainbow behind. We flew for some time when we arrived at a giant city on the side of a mountain, and the others were there as well. "What's going on?" I asked "They brought us here to meet two princesses." As soon as he finished they asked for our weapons "What were not giving you our weapons." Caleb refusing to give them up, we did the same. When we did they pointed spears in our face and as they did we pointed our guns in theirs. It was a draw until a tall white alicorn with flowing hair approached. "Settle down now.' She said calmly. "Are you one of the princesses." I asked "Why yes I am, I'm princess Celestia." "Why are we here?" Travis asked "I wanted you to greet yourselves to me and my sister, follow if you will." We followed her as she walked into the castle. Soon we were in a giant room with a throne near the end and standing next to it was a smaller princess who was a dark blue. "I'm Princess Luna, who are thy." She asked as celestia sat on the other throne. We explained who we were and where we came from. They had surprised looks on their faces, but they soon understood what we were talking about. When we finished they had only one question "If it's true that you protected your home land, do you think you join the royal guard to protect ours." We huddled to talk about it "Should we do it." I asked the others "No" they all agreed and as did I. "I'm sorry but no." I said turning around to look at them. They both frowned hoping that we'd join for the safety of their nation "We understand." Said Celestia. We walked out to a train waiting for us to take us back to ponyville, when we were stopped by a blast from nowhere shot at us with extreme force. As we turned to the direction it was coming from, small creatures came flying at us with extreme force. "Watch out." Yelled one of the guards pushing us out of the way as they pointed there spears at the incoming enemies. As they hit guard after guard we decided to interfere, we pointed our M4A1's at the wave of creatures we opened fire blasting bullets into the herd killing one after another. They starting falling one by one, as we fired we decreased them down to zero. They all cheered for us for we won the invasion, they decided to celebrate by throwing a feast in our honor. We decided to invite our friends in ponyville, and then found a place to get dressed for the feast. That night as we entered we were dressed in our marine tuxedo which was covered in medals and badges from all of our good deeds from our time in duty. As we found a place to sit in between the princesses and our pony friends. We talked about what their life was in equestria. When the chefs came in with plates of salads and other foods that seemed delicious. I picked the salad along with Jesse and Jordan but Travis, and Caleb got apple pie. When finished we thanked everybody for the feast and went to change back into our gear. As we made our way to the train we were stopped by twilight and the others "We found a place for you to live in near my tree, it should be big enough for you to sleep in." she said as we found seats on the train "thanks, if there's anything you need just ask." "It's nothing there's no need for anything in return." I thanked her by shaking her hoof. When we returned she showed us the two story building that was for sale, when we walked in there was already furniture set up as if it was a normal house. As we put our stuff down we thanked twilight which made her blush a light red. After she left we found our rooms and settled down. Afterwards I fell asleep from the long exhausting day.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

HEY EVERBODY IT'S SLEDZAX1235 HERE. THIS IS HOW I'LL BE STARTING MY STORIES BY DOING AN INTRO WITH MY PONY OC AND MYSELF DOING RANDOM STUFF AND MAKING OTHER PONIES DO DARES (GOT THE IDEA FROM THE STORY A BRONY LIFE SO THE CREDIT FOR THE INTROS GO TO 4428gamer THE AUTHOR) ANY WAYS MOVING ALONG I WILL INTRODUCE MY OC SHADOW HIDE (an alicorn with a black coat, white mane/tail, dark blue eyes, and the air force symbol as a cutie mark) "Hi my name is shadow hide the pony version of sledzax1235. And I'm here to help him with the intros so you'll be seeing this face around for all those mares out there." I roll my eyes as he takes the seat next to me. "Anyways I thought of a dare for the first intro."

"SHADOW HIDE AND RAINBOW DASH MAKE OUT"

"Really sledzax, make us make out come on you know she can't resist me so it be no problem to get her to do that." Rainbow dash walks in with lipstick on and is looking seductively at shadow. "Told you." He said while walking over to her. "Ready hottie." "Sure am." They then made out for the next minute then they parted with shadow sitting back down and rainbow leaving. "Well I guess your right about not having to try." "That's right I'm just a natural." "Whatever, well that's the intro I'll make longer ones also you could send in dares of your own just for the hell of it so come on send in those comments and dares."

I awoke back in heaven where we meet god. "Ah Levi, you've heard me call you." Said god "Yes, what for though." "So you could see your wife one last time." I was sent to my home in bed, when I walked down stairs I saw her. Jamie, she was crying over a picture of me when I first entered the marine core. I walked towards her and she looked up shocked by the sight of me. "Don't worry, god sent me here to see you one last time." She got up and hugged me still crying "Why you, why." She said through her tears "I don't know, god chose me for a reason." I said starting to cry myself. I wiped the tears away from both of us then kissed her good bye as I vanished into thin air. When I returned to heaven god told me he had a gift for me back in the forest we came from. Then a pair of keys appeared in my hand then I awoke back in the bed in ponyville, it was morning and I heard the others laughing. I walked down stairs when I saw them talking to twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, applejack, pinkie pie, fluttershy, rarity, and spike. "Hey sleepyhead." Said rainbow dash as a bucket of iced water poured on top of me soaking the upper part of me. "Ahahahahahaha." She laughed as the others followed. "Very funny." I said in a sarcastic way laughing a little myself as I went to change into my uniform. As I took of my jeans the keys fell out of the pocket reminding me of the forest. After I finished I ran out the door while everyone sat there confused. When I reached the spot I found a brand new jeep sitting there waiting for me to take it. As I put the key in the ignition and turned the key to hear the soft sound of the jeep as I drove it to the house. When I returned everybody ran out to see the car. "You like." I said as the others stood in awe (especially the ponies since they don't have cars) "Where did you get the car from." Asked Jordon "Let's say a guy did it as a favor." I said to where he could understand "Is it fast." Asked Rainbow dash as she examined the jeep closely "you bet, it can go up to two hundred and seventy two miles per hour." When I said this they looked confused "Yes it's very fast." "Probably no faster than me." Said Rainbow bragging. "If you say so." Said Caleb thinking she's the faster than our car. "You'll want to ride around town, see how fast it can go." "Hell yeah." Said Travis jumping in the passenger seat while the others jumped in the back. We took off going seventy down the road we drove until we looked to our left and saw rainbow dash flying next to us. I hit the gas and went to a hundred; she was still keeping up with no problem. Then I went up to two hundred and fifty, she then looked like she was about to give up but didn't stop. Then I hit the limit of a hundred and seventy speeding ahead then suddenly she flew by like a rocket, I stopped the car as we all had awe struck at the speed she was going. She came back with a winning smile on her face. "Like I said I'm faster." she said bragging "Whatever." I said as we went off speeding, then we realized we could drive from city to city instead of using a train. Later that day when we got back there was a note on the door.

"Dear friends,

You must go to the Crystal Empire and find us there. There will be a map on the table telling you where it is. You will find out the rest when you get here.

Sincerely, Twilight sparkle

We went inside and found the map; we gathered our gear and moved out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As we drove off to the empire it seemed that the town was empty like it was a ghost town "Where is everybody." I said to myself, the others must have of heard me saying this because they agreed with me. We drove for about seven hours when we arrived at a huge castle made of crystal "No wonder they call it the crystal empire." Said Caleb in amazement along with the rest of us. When we pulled in towards the giant tower all the ponies went there houses to seek protection, we parked under it next to a glowing heart and waited for the others to come to us. "Good you arrived." Said a white stallion in walking towards us "Who are you." I asked "I'm shining armor, captain of the royal guard and Twilight's brother." "It's nice to meet you." Said Jordon as we shook his hoof. "Follow me we must get inside before they see us." "Who." I asked "I'll tell you when we get inside." He said as he showed us the way as we followed behind him. When we reached a large room with three princesses Celestia, Luna, and another who we haven't meet yet. "Hello I'm Cadence, princess of the crystal empire." "Nice to meet you cadence." I said as we greeted ourselves "Were glad you came, we've been going under attacks for a few days now and when the castle was attacked we needed help and my sister here told me you could help." Said shining "Sure, what's attacking the empire." Asked Caleb "An old enemy named Chrysalis, not long ago we defeated her and she was sent to a faraway place and now she's back." "What would you like us to do?" "Could you use your weapons and attack any changelings that come in the area." "What are changelings?" I asked "There insect looking ponies that can change form of anypony." "Okay, Caleb you and me will go set up sniping positions on the roof, Travis and Jesse search the area, and Jordon I want you to take the jeep and circle the area and don't forget to radio in for back up." "Sir, yes sir." They said as we went to our stations. When me and Caleb got to the top we set up our snipers on opposite sides of the room, as I looked through the scope I could see the others doing their part to help. It was about three hours later when I got a call from Jordon "Hey we got enemy contacts making their way to the castle." "Okay get back here I'll contact the others, guys get back to the castle were under attack." I ran downstairs to tell the others. "Were under attack by those changelings." "Thank you, I'll alert the guards." He ran out as I followed to get back to my post with Caleb. Before I got there I could hear sniper and machine gun fire including screams from a distance. As I arrived in the room there was chaos everywhere, I grabbed my sniper open firing on any enemy contacts in sight. The changelings were everywhere but that wouldn't stop us that easily, we've fought tougher battles. Caleb was shooting changelings from the other side of the room while I took fir from the other side. "Caleb how many contacts do you got over there." I said yelling over the battle "About a hundred and ten contacts you" "I have about a hundred".

TRAVIS POV

Me and jesse were running through town killing off changelings as we made our way back to the castle. "Jesse, we need to start to evacuate these ponies to the castle, it's to dangerous for them out here." "Kay, everybody get to the castle for safety." Jesse yelled over the battle. At those words everypony in sight went running for the catsle without a second thought "Good now we can do a little more without the civilians around to get hurt." I said to jesse "Yeah come on lets go." At that we ran into the battle.

JORDONS POV

I drove through town the outskirts of the empire looking for anymore squads coming in "Jordon were pinned down near the castle we need assistance." Travis said over the radio "I'm on the way now." I said back. I then drove full speed towards the castle. About five minutes later I had reach the empire. I drove through town when I found Travis and Jesse pinned down from a large group of changelings. I stopped the car then grabbed my M4A1 and killed the contacts relieving them of the enemy's.

LEVI'S POV

The firefight went on for about an hour when the remaining changelings retreated. As the crowd below cheered I reached over and high fived Caleb as we took our snipers and went downstairs. When we regrouped in the throne room the princesses smiled in happiness "Thank you for defeating the changelings, in honor we give you these." She handed each of us a medal for our duty. "Thank you." I kneeled down as the others followed "No, thank you." After she said this we got our things and went on home. The ride home wasn't as long as the way there "Guys maybe we should join the royal guard, this place could use us for protection." "Yeah you're right Jordon but we can't just in case something happens and were not able too, I say we wait at least a whole month and a half." "Yeah but aren't there two types of guards some wear gold and others wear midnight blue." Yeah you're right again Jordon there must be night guards and the day." "Yeah what about the crystal guards." Said Travis "Hm, forgot about them, well when the time comes only two of us can join each so hopefully we'll have that figured out when the time comes.


End file.
